THE PROPOSED SPECIFIC AIMS OF THE CELL BIOLOGY CORE ARE TO PROVIDE: 1. Space, supplies, and access to sophisticated equipment used in morphology, cell culture, and immunology 2. Specific training and supervision for utilizing specialized techniques and equipment 3. Expert consultative services in research design 4. Efficient coordinated acquisition of data and data interpretation 5. Enrichment courses in basic concepts in molecular cell biology, nutrition interaction with Gl immunology. Proposed core services provided by the NORC-H Cell Biology Core include: 1. Individual assistance, training and supervision for using specialized techniques and equipment. 2. Consultative services for morphological, immunological and tissue culture experiments. 3. Research instrumentation, technical support, and expertise in morphology, immunology and cell culture. 4. Data acquisition, analysis and interpretation. 5. Formal courses on basic concepts in molecular cell biology, and nutrition interaction with Gl immunology (at an affordable cost).